Lies of Forever
by loisse21
Summary: When Vegeta felt like Bulma's turning him into something he is not, he turned to the comfort of Ayesa. Bulma found out and confronted Vegeta. Just when Vegeta was realizing his mistakes, Bulma died. What happens when several months later, Eula who looks exactly like Bulma come into the scene trying to get Vegeta away from Ayesa?
1. Prologue

_**AN: This story is almost finished so I will be posting at least twice or thrice a week. I hope that you enjoy. Please do not forget to give me your reviews. This fic is somewhat based on Korean series Temptation of Wife.**_

_**Also here's a short character guide:**_

_**Vegeta- cannot read ki of a child inside a womb. I have my reason for that. Also he is 30 in the story.**_

_**Bulma- May get OOC. She is 28. I am making them younger.**_

_**Trunks- is seven and would not be in this fic as much as I wanted him to be.**_

_**Ayesa- my own character is rich but not richer than Bulma. She is a popular model. Her age is 24.**_

_**Anthony- a genius into weapons manufacturing. He is 30.**_

_**Reminder: This fic contains sex, miscarriage, with mentions of underage prostitution and abortion. I suggest that you do not read this if you're a minor or offended with these stuffs.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue:**

Bulma walked inside the lavishly decorated hall. Everything was to perfection. The white and black theme of the event was prominent that even someone like herself who wasn't invited would know. All people were dressed in elegant gowns and tuxedo's while she, Bulma Brief, the richest woman in the world, the most beautiful and most intelligent was dressed in a simple halter dress. Something one would wear at home. But she wasn't invited in this event. She looked at the banner on top of the hall and it read 'SECRET PASSIONS: FASHION OF THE FUTURE'. Funny as her going here could mean death of her future.

"Madam, may we have your invitation please." A burly man dressed in black shirt and pants halted her from going further.

"I do not have an invitation. I just need to see someone quickly." Bulma then said. Pleading to the man to let her go further. After all, she was already inside.

"I apologize but you must go." The man tried to manhandle her.

"Let me go. I am Bulma Brief!" She screeched but the man didn't care.

"Sorry but I am just doing my job." The man said as he dragged her towards the door.

No one seemed to be paying attention though until Bulma bit the large man and pushed him off her causing him to bump the table containing the neatly stacked wine glasses. Upon the commotion, several people, perhaps the staff, went to the aid of the man completely diverting the attention away from Bulma.

Bulma continued to walk. Her eyes searching until she found him. Slowly, she walked towards him. There he was looking so handsome in a tuxedo. Then she saw her. Her back was against Bulma so she cannot be sure who was the woman clinging to the arms of her husband. She continued to walk. Uncaring of the shouts of the people who were having a commotion due to the earlier incident she caused. All she cared about was to reach her destination.

And when she stopped, the woman clinging to her husband had a face. "So it was you." Bulma finally said causing the woman to turn her gaze to her.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw his wife. "What are you doing here, Bulma?" Silently he said though the stress of his words did not escape her.

Bulma chose to ignore her husband. "Why?" Her question was directed to the woman.

"I love him, Bulma." Then the woman gave a small laugh. "It took you long enough to figure it out though. For a genius, you sure are…" The woman then said.

The imprint of Bulma's hand was on the woman's face before she could even finish her words. "How dare you steal my husband?! After everything my family did for you!"

The woman just smiled mockingly at her. "You have everything Bulma. Everything I wanted and because of that you don't take care of them."

Bulma knew that she was talking about Vegeta. She raised her hand to slap her again but a firm grip stopped her from doing so. She looked and saw fury on her husband's face. "Don't cause a scene here, Bulma."

Her tears finally streamed down her face. Then, two men approached leading her outside. Before she could leave though, the woman spoke. "I guess I should get a little revenge." Her hand landed on Bulma's face.

The pain shot through Bulma but the guards dragged her outside and left her outside cold cement of the street. But she didn't mind. Her physical pain paled in comparison to the pain in her heart. All she could think of was how this all started.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**AN: I know short but I promise the succeeding chapters would be longer. Please RnR. No flames please. And don't worry, in reality, I know that Vegeta would never cheat on Bulma (well DBZ is not real but heck you get my point). Just a little story that came into my mind after watching a certain drama series here.**_


	2. An Old Friend

Ayesa looked around the Capsule Corporation compound as she drove her Lexus car inside. Little had changed since she'd last been here ten years ago. Same sphere shaped houses. Same owners. Same reminder of what she couldn't get.

Finally, she parked her car and headed to knock on the door of the Brief's main house. Several seconds later, the gasped of the woman in front of her signaled that someone finally heard her.

"A-ayesa… Ayesa is that you?" The blonde woman greeted. To which Ayesa nodded with a happy smile on her face. "Oh it is so nice to see you. How have you been? Are you hungry? We missed you so much."

Same old ditzy blonde. Despite Mrs Brief's irritating shrill, Ayesa pretended to be happy to see her. "Same here Mrs Brief. It had been a long time. I missed you too." _And the money I used to get from you._ She added mentally. "I am well. Is Bulma there?" She finally asked. The reason why she's here in the first place.

"Oh Bulma's on the other side of the compound. She's gotten married four years ago and lives with her husband and child there."

She had to admit she's surprised. Last time she was here when she was fourteen and Bulma was eighteen, she was going out with that guy with unruly black hair and a scar on his face. Yammy? Yamka? Oh Yamcha. "Oh that's wonderful." A fake smile again appeared on her face. She is a model. She can smile when she had to and it would look real. "You don't mind if I go see her? I certainly miss Bulma. She'd been like a big sister to me." She added. Big sister who got everything she wanted while she had to live in poverty.

"Not at all. I'm sure you won't miss it. Just on the other side of the compound." Mrs Brief replied.

"Alright then. I will see you and Mr Brief later." And Ayesa left.

As she trudged on her way to the other side of the compound, Ayesa thought of the things that made her hate Bulma. Not that Bulma did anything wrong to her. Far from it.

Ayesa's father was a mere janitor in Capsule Corps. Her mother passed away when she was born and her father would always bring her to work. When she was five, she wondered away from her father and met Bulma on the grounds of Capsule residences. Bulma who was nine then, gave Ayesa her old toys and played with her. Since then, the two of them would play inside the huge Brief's residence. Time passed by and her father struggled with his job due to his age. When Ayesa was eleven, her father could no longer afford to send her to school. But Bulma came to her rescue. She convinced Mr Brief to sponsor her education.

That was the start of her realization: Kami gave Bulma everything. Riches, fame, beauty and intelligence. While she's beautiful, she wasn't exactly intelligent or famous or rich. Ayesa was ordinary and Bulma is everything but. When she was fourteen, her father died of an accident. Despite the Brief's insistence, she refused to live with them and ran away before they could send her to the social services after her refusal. Come to think of it, she could've just stayed with them and earn their trusts. It would have been easier.

But no. She wandered off and became a prostitute at her young age. She could remember her first time and how she felt like dirt. But her anger with Bulma's luck and her bad ones fueled her into accepting everything. One day she would be getting her revenge and Bulma would fall. When she was seventeen, she met Tatsui Kimoto, an old rich man who wanted to make her his bride. She readily accepted. After all, she's almost eighteen and this would be her ticket away from prostitution.

Though she repulsed Tatsui's kisses and touches, she stomached them. Every time, she would think of how close she is now into her revenge with Bulma- Bulma who had everything while she had nothing. After their marriage, she asked Tatsui's help into helping her become a model. Tatsui who was a film producer agreed and that's when she started to make a name for herself. Her beauty might not be as much as Bulma's but her confidence assured her success. Several modeling assignments and good camaraderie (meaning, sleeping with the right people) made her on top. Now, new models respect her, older ones envy her.

When her husband died a year ago, she inherited everything. Even his production company. Though right after his death, she sold it and invested into a clothing company that she endorses herself. Now, she may not be as rich as Bulma but nonetheless she is successful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her thoughts were cut off when she realized that she's on the other side of the compound. A machine rambling could be heard. It looked like some sort of a room. She didn't mind it though and instead continue walking but then she heard someone shouting.

"Vegeta, get your ass out here this instant." Now that Ayesa peeked on the other side of the machine, she saw Bulma. Her hair shorter and cut straight though it is still the same aqua-colored one. Then Ayesa saw the door open.

"What is it that you want, woman?" Man, that man is sculpted to the bones. Ayesa studied the man. His gravity defying dark hair and obsidian eyes screamed that this is one dangerous man. And if there's something Ayesa wants, it's danger.

"Can you please let Trunks stop training now? He was supposed to be playing with Goten an hour ago."

"And how is that more important than training?" Vegeta spat.

"He is a child Vegeta. Training shouldn't be everything…"

Bulma was cut-off by Vegeta. "That should be what he's thinking. I do not want a weak brat!"

This time, Bulma exploded. "That brat that you're talking about turned Super Saiyan when he was seven and it took you how long?" If Bulma would go back to it later on, she would think that she had gone overboard.

Vegeta's eye flinched at her insult but maintained his mask of indifference. Then he faced Bulma away. "Brat, you're training is over for now but expect that we will do overtime tomorrow." With that Trunks left and Vegeta slammed the door of GR shut.

The child turned to his mother. "Thanks mom. I wouldn't want to miss fishing with Goten." Trunks said.

"Don't worry about it Trunks. Now you go ahead and bring a big fish for Mama." Bulma said as she kissed the top of her son's hair.

"I will mom. Bye."

What Ayesa saw surprised her. The child just flew. He flew towards the sky. She must be dreaming. But no. She's awake and that kid that flew away. But wait. Bulma's a genius. It must be some kind of contraption. Later on, she will find out.

Ayesa waited until Bulma was inside the house before she started to make her way in. Knocking on the door, she called for the genius. "Bulma, Bulma…"

"Hold on." Bulma hurried to their front door only to be surprised at her visitor. "Ayesa… Is that you?" Ayesa nodded with a fake smile on her face. "Oh Kami, I am so glad to see you. Thank Kami you're alright. We've tried to find you but we could not. What happened?"

_Of course you could not find me. I was whoring myself away while you go and get everything you wanted. _Bulma led her inside her home and Ayesa followed. The younger woman opted to give her an abridged version. "I became a model and had gotten married." Then a sad smile appeared on her face. "Unfortunately, my husband passed away last year."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. Though I've seen your billboards and some of the clothes that you've designed. I wanted to contact you then but I got myself busy." _Slaving myself with my alien husband._ Bulma added in her thoughts. "You are popular now."

_Not as popular as you are. _"Oh not really." She humbly said. "But I am happy that you're married now and had a child. I hope to meet them."

"Of course." Bulma said though she doubts if Vegeta would be ecstatic to meet her.

"And I would really have to catch up so if you don't mind, is it okay if I stay here for a week? I now live in Okinawa and it's far from here" Ayesa asked.

"Of course not. You're like my little sister and I would love to catch up with you."

Though Ayesa did really plan on staying for a week with Bulma just to know her secrets to help her downfall, she changed her revenge course. If her deductions are right, the man earlier is her husband. And she wanted him for herself. "Thanks Bulma."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vegeta couldn't concentrate on his training. How dare that woman point out that he could not turn into a Super Saiyan as quick as his child did? That blasted infernal woman! Why did he ever marry her? Oh yes, he impregnated her. Damn hormones. But he bonded with her. Well he couldn't deny it. He felt something strong for her. Not love. But a strong attraction.

Come to think of it though, their relationship had begun to be more about their fights. Sure it thrilled him before but now, it was just a battle for supremacy. The woman wanted him to become human and that's something he would never do. She expects her to play with their son. Or to help out with the chores or go socialize with her damn friends.

Didn't she mention before that she's willing to take only what he could give? But now, he feels suffocated. Worse, the last time they coupled was three months ago. Now, she's either too busy or sleeping separately after a fight.

He is a male and damn his hands no longer suffice. After their fight earlier though, he doubts if he would get some tonight. Damn it. Damn it all. Damn her!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner time and despite Bulma's insistence, Vegeta refused to join them. She doesn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed. She mentioned to her husband that they have a visitor but that only made him want to skip dinner. On the other end, his refusal only meant that she wouldn't embarrass herself with Ayesa.

Truth be told, she loves Vegeta to the depths of heaven and hell. But he is just so impossible to deal with. Lately, everything is all about fighting. All she wanted was for him to be with Trunks outside the gravity machine. Spend sometime with him outside training but for Vegeta it seemed that she just asked him to go steal the moon and encapsulate it.

"So where's your husband, Bulma." Ayesa asked as she ate. She could feel it. Bulma's marriage isn't the fairy tale they both dreamt of when they were younger.

"Oh he is still training." Bulma said. "By the way, are you releasing a new collection this summer? I would love to see that."

It was clear that Bulma steered the conversation away from her husband but Ayesa let her. "Yeah. Don't worry, I will send it to your email next week so you'll be the first one to see."

Bulma smiled. "I would love that."

They continued to eat in silence. It was past eight in the evening when Trunks arrived. After brief introductions with Ayesa, the tired Trunks went to bed.

Bulma waited for Vegeta to enter their room but it was past eleven and the gravity machine is still on. Feeling tired, Bulma slept.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Checking the clock on her bedside table, it was only 2:13AM. But Ayesa felt thirsty. Not bothering with a robe, she headed to the kitchen, surprised to see a figure eating in silence.

Vegeta noticed when someone entered the kitchen. "Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

Now that Ayesa could see Bulma's husband up close, she concluded that he is the most handsome man she'd ever seen. "I'm Bulma's friend, Ayesa." She knew opportunity had just been presented. Damn if she's going to waste it. She extended her hand but he ignored it.

"And I should care because…" Vegeta said though his eyes are examining the woman who took the sit near him.

"Oh touché. Not a people person, eh." She smiled at him.

Vegeta could feel that the woman is up to something. "What is it that you want, woman?"

Truth be told, she'd encountered a lot of men before. None of them are as gruff as Vegeta but nonetheless she had her share of tough guys who think they're untouchable. "Something you cannot give."

He smelled it. Arousal. This woman is aroused by him. "Really?" He asked.

"I don't think you're man enough for me." She said teasingly. Oh come on, you will fall.

Vegeta studied her. She was taller than Bulma and him. Her slender physique made him want to run his hands over. Bulma's not fat. Far from it. This woman is skinny though. He always preferred Bulma's body. But her hair was as black as night. What would it look like splayed in bed? Her obsidian eyes mirrored his. She looks like a Saiyan woman without a tail. "You couldn't handle someone as dangerous as me." He inched his face closer to her.

And Ayesa took the opportunity. She closed the gap and kissed him. Biting hard on his lower lip until she tasted his blood. "Really?"

Vegeta then roughly grabbed her. The taste of his own blood mixed with her saliva sent him into a frenzy. He then placed both of her legs around his waist. His arousal straining in his shorts as he rubbed his manhood on her still covered soft mound. Her moans are getting louder so Vegeta shut her up by kissing her.

She felt his arousal on her and it dampened her underwear. As he kissed her, she felt his hand roam on her breast. Her back was against the wall supporting her. Then he ripped her flimsy nightgown leaving her on her panties. This time, Vegeta replaced his mouth with a hand to cover hers.

Vegeta then sucked on her breast while his other hand travelled to her nether region. Over her panties, he rubbed her womanhood. Feeling that she's ready, Vegeta ripped her underwear and inserted his member deep inside her.

She almost screamed as she felt him enter her. He was thrusting into her with such need and she felt her hips buck against his meeting each thrust. Finally, she felt an overwhelming climax fill her.

He felt her climax coat his member. Vegeta though was just building his momentum. His thrusts did not slow down triggering another climax from her. Right after which, Vegeta followed.

Vegeta then let her slid to the floor. "Do not speak of this to the woman or anyone or I would have to kill you." He said as he left him to collect herself.

Ayesa knew that she would never settle for another man after experiencing that. Now, she's more determined to have Bulma's husband and make him hers.


	3. A Secret Affair

Vegeta showered after relieving his libido to the woman's friend. Damn his hormones. But he felt like he was coupling with a Saiyajin. He never did have to restrain him. Though Vegeta and Bulma would sometimes do it hard, it was never this hard. At the back of his mind, Vegeta would always consider Bulma's weakness. None of those thoughts crossed him earlier though.

But it was a one-time deal. Pure lust. That should never happen again. No matter how much her body responded to his. Never again. Bulma… she would be hurt. And he is bonded with her. What did he just do?

No… Bulma would never know.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ayesa smiled at Trunks. For some reason though, the child just avoided her and headed to his room. Not that she cares. Perhaps he has autism or something. And she isn't interested with the brat but his father. Ayesa stared at the gravity machine. Bulma's in her lab and a repeat of what they did earlier today doesn't seem for be a bad idea.

She made her way to the gravity machine and knocked.

Vegeta opened the door and if he was surprised to see Ayesa standing there, he didn't show. "What are you doing here?" He gruffly asked.

"Repeat of earlier, what else?" Ayesa seductively answered.

"And what made you think that I want that?"

She smiled at him as her finger traced the sweat running down his torso. "Because I can take you."

"I have a wife." He couldn't make the same mistake again… right?

"So? Bulma doesn't have to know. And you know that I can give you a ride better than she can." Ayesa's finger is now trailing down to his training shorts dangerously near his manhood.

"What made you think she doesn't give me what I want?" He asked more of curiosity.

"Because I figured, you're not a soft man. Bulma's the coddled type- you always have to be careful with her. You don't have to do that with me. I am dangerous as well."

Vegeta figured that this woman doesn't know the meaning of dangerous but he could see in her eyes that she meant it. "I could break you in half."

"Who said I don't want to be broken?" Ayesa inched her nose to the crook of his neck. His masculine scent mixed with sweat makes her want him more. Last night, she had read it all about him. He's dark. And she likes darkness. "Bulma doesn't have to know, Vegeta."

With that, Vegeta tugged her inside the gravity room. Instead of ripping her clothes, he just slid her shirt up and devoured her breast. It was pure and animalistic. He then laid her on the floor of the GR. Good thing she was wearing a skirt. Vegeta saw her wearing a string underwear, he just slid it and lowered his self to lick her soft mounds.

Ayesa moaned in ecstasy. Her hands moved to the back of his head urging him to go deeper. And then, she felt herself going over the edge. Finally, her climax hit her.

Just as he tasted her juices, Vegeta lifted his head and removed his shorts. He then sucked on her breast as the tip of his manhood tease her womanhood. Ayesa groaned feeling her arousal come back. When she's ready, Vegeta thrust into her like an animal, uncaring of her release but moving to get his own. Then he flipped her so she's lying on all fours. He tugged her hair and rode on her until she felt herself closer to the edge again.

Vegeta could feel his climax building. He pounded on her until finally, his climax hit him.

Once the heat subsided, Ayesa stood and fixed herself. "I am in the guest room. I will wait for you." Then she left the GR. Once outside, Ayesa checked first if the coast is clear. Seeing no one, she proceeded inside the main house.

Vegeta remained on the floor. Why could he not refuse her? And why is he thinking on what time he should come. This is a problem. But as long as Bulma doesn't know, no harm done right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What are you doing Bulma?" Ayesa asked as she entered her lab. Today is her fourth day staying with Bulma and while her friend is busy making her inventions and getting richer, Ayesa enjoys her husband.

Truth be told, Vegeta was not a hard target at all. She figured after their third time, that he likes to be challenged and that's what she gives him. Then, she started talking about how Bulma is spoiled and always gets what she wants. Last night though was a surprise when Vegeta talked. Not that much but he said something about he didn't get what he deserves in life. A topic Ayesa knows by heart.

How Bulma didn't notice her husband's absence in their bed was beyond her though. Perhaps, she's used to Vegeta not coming in early. Last night though, he slept with her. Something that he never did before. It made Ayesa think that she's finally getting through him.

"I am just working on some enhancements for Vegeta's training machine." Bulma answered. "I plan on surprising him." The heiress smiled. This should end their silent war.

"He doesn't seem to be around most of the time." Ayesa then said. "And he's not the sweet type, isn't he?"

Bulma shrugged. "Yeah. He's a martial artist you know." A little bit true. "So he spends his time working out."

"I see. Well I've always thought you'd end with Yamcha." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh well Yamcha is more of a childhood love." A smile escaped her lips. "Vegeta is my one true love. You know, the kind that lasts forever."

_Sorry Bulma. But your__ forever is overrated. _Ayesa thought as she smiled inwardly. "That's nice to hear. But does he make you happy?" She tried to goad her.

"Yeah." Then Bulma paused. "At times though…" She stopped herself.

"At times what?" _Here it comes. _Ayesa thought.

"Well sometimes I just wish that he would spend more time with me and our son." Her smiled turned into a sad one. "He's always training and he rarely finds time for us."

"And he isn't the sweet type."

"That's not really a problem for me. Vegeta has his ways." Bulma thought of his rare moments of tenderness. "He isn't really the typical man you know."

_Believe me, Bulma, I do know. _"Well I hope all goes well for you and him."

"For sure it will be."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The week passed and Ayesa left but not before handing Vegeta a paper with her address. Damn it. Vegeta unknowingly memorized the address as he flared his ki to burn it. That woman seduced him right before his eyes. She made him want her faster that he wanted Bulma before. What took Bulma and him years only took Ayesa minutes.

Why was he drawn into her in the first place? Her Saiyan looks? The way she flirted on him? What? But one thing's for sure, he wants her.

Finishing his shower, Vegeta headed to the bed he shares with his wife. Thinking she was sleeping, he laid beside her.

"Vegeta…" She whispered making him turn to see her blue eyes staring at him. "I am sorry, alright. I just wanted you to spend some time with Trunks." Bulma moved closer to him.

On instinct, he wrapped his arm around her. A sign that he accepted her apology. Minutes later, Vegeta felt her steady breathing signaling that she's asleep.

But he remained awake. _Never again, Bulma. Never again._ He promised himself. How could he have done it? She offered her shelter when everyone else wanted him to leave. She offered him food when everyone else wanted him dead. She gave him training equipment despite him using it to be stronger and beat her best friend. She bore him a son bringing hope to their dead race. And she loved him even though he could not return it.

So never again. Never again would he betray her. And she would never know.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vegeta rolled to his side as he tried to recover. For what it's worth, he managed to keep his promise for one whole month before finally seeking Ayesa.

It had been fine though the other day, Bulma brought him to the edge.

"Did you and Bulma fight again?" Ayesa asked as she drew the blanket over them.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

Ayesa gave out a small laugh. "I thought you would never come. But frankly, Bulma could be a tiring bitch."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Vegeta snapped.

She was surprised that despite everything, Vegeta still defended Bulma. "I don't know what's her hold on you. You struck me as someone who would do what he wants and would not let anyone stop him. You're a wild one Vegeta and you're letting her trap you inside her perfect little world."

How did she know? It's as if this woman could read his thoughts. Seeing his confusion, Ayesa spoke again. "I know believe me because that's what I felt like when we were still friends. She gets everything. She's so spoiled, coddled. She doesn't know living in the slums or thinking if she would get to survive another day. Everything was given to her in a silver platter."

"And you know?" Vegeta asked.

"What I got now I have because I took advantage of people. See, my father was a mere janitor while her father owned the company. While her problem was what to wear, my problem was where to get my next meal. While she screams at her workers to do as she says, I have to suck dicks and whore myself around so I can see another day." Ayesa told Vegeta.

Hearing her confessions, Vegeta understood where she was coming from. "So you envy her."

"You could say that. What about you?" Finally she asked.

It took Vegeta several moments before he started to speak. "My father gave me off to some tyrant to be a slave. I grew up doing… dirty jobs for the tyrant. Years later, that tyrant destroyed our… home. I wanted to kill him but I wasn't strong enough so the woman's… friend did it. It was humiliating. I should have been the one to end his life but I never got the chance."

"So you're training to best Bulma's friend." She said matter-of-factly.

"H-how…"

"How did I know? Because I told you, we're alike. We didn't get what we want to we want to best the one who took away what we wanted. For me it was Bulma. For you, her friend."

Vegeta understood and somewhat he felt relieved. He had always thought that Bulma understands him but in truth, she just wanted to turn him like her friends. But Ayesa, she understand him the way no one else would.

But Bulma… is his wife. He bonded with her. "We cannot continue this." Vegeta then said.

"Why? Because you feel guilty." She asked

"I do not feel guilty but the woman is my wife." Vegeta said unemotionally.

"You think too much. I know you feel right being with me and if it feels right, then it means it must be. I promise this will only be between us. She doesn't have to know. We'll keep it a secret affair."

Vegeta relaxed. Yes, this feels right so it must. Finally, he fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Vegeta is Cheating?

For the past three months, Bulma had been agitated. Well not at first. But when her husband started to stay away from home for days, sometimes even for more than a week, then she knew something must be up. Not that he didn't do it before but for some reason, she is bothered. This time though, it was consecutive. Before he would go out to train for days but then stay for long time home before he decides to venture out again.

Another thing was that he never touched her. For three months. That's quite a long time for someone with a healthy sex life like them. Had he been a human, she would have thought that he's keeping a mistress.

But is that an unlikely possibility? Sure he is not human but he's still a male. No. Vegeta has his honor and he wouldn't stoop so low. Not when he promised her forever.

She could recall the day he said it. It was after the Cell games. They both basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking when she asked why he bit her. Then he told her of the Saiyan bonding. That it would bind them forever. That nothing could tear them apart- not even after death. Bulma asked if he will stay with her forever. And all he said was that forever is all he promises to give her.

Bulma waited on the chair inside their room. Vegeta was training again in the gravity machine. That meant that he would sleeping here. So she waited until he finally entered their bedroom.

She didn't speak but just followed his movements. He was the one to break the silence. "Out with it, woman."

"Nothing." She silently said. His tone of voice dissuaded her from speaking her mind.

"Go on and say it!" He said. Irritation evident.

Bulma sighed. After all this years, he could get upset over the tiniest things. "I was just wondering where you've been going."

Then she saw it. She saw him froze. Had it not been dark, Bulma would have seen shock in his face. "Why do you ask?" He then asked though his voice was silent now.

"I-I was just concerned. I mean, it was just that…"

Suddenly, Vegeta was on her face. The light emanating from the lamp outside showed the fury in his eyes. "What I do is none of your business!" Anger filled in each word that he spoke.

Despite being with him for years, never had she felt fear from him. "I… I was just…"

"I do not need your pathetic care! I never wanted it and I would never want it. Do you understand?!"

Bulma only nodded. Too afraid to even cry as she watched her husband entered the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ayesa couldn't believe it. Bulma Brief inside her house crying her eyes out. "Bulma… I don't mean to sound pessimistic here but don't you think he's having an affair?"

Her tear-filled eyes stared at her friend's obsidian ones. "But… Vegeta isn't like that." Bulma said.

_Oh you just don't know Bulma._ Ayesa was smiling inside. Of course she's playing with fire but that's what she does. Play. And nothing else would be better than to play with Bulma. "Of course." She said giving her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. That was assuming of me."

"No… I mean… I think…"

_Go on Bulma. For a genius you sure a dumb. _"What do you think, Bulma?" The model goaded.

"I've thought about it. It's been three months since…" Bulma blushed. "You know."

_This is fun. So Vegeta's been mine exclusively. _"Really? I mean… that's… too long." She acted as if she could not talk about that subject. "Bulma… you sure he doesn't have… a mistress?"

This time, Bulma said nothing. Ayesa hid a smile as she drank her juice. Of course Vegeta was with her and they could are going at it like rabbits in heat. But to think that he doesn't touch Bulma… That's something.

Ayesa's thoughts were cut off though when she heard Bulma speak. "I… I don't know. But if he does, I wouldn't know what to do. I love him so much. Even more than my life." Another batch of tears streamed down her face.

"Ssshhh…" Ayesa gave her a comforting pat. "I could be wrong. Don't think about it much."

"But I cannot stop." Bulma said.

"You are Bulma Brief. No man is worth your tears."

"But I love him."

"I am sure you do." Ayesa said. "Perhaps, you should put your fears to rest and you know... investigate."

This time, Bulma met her friend's eyes. It is impossible to investigate Vegeta especially when he memorized her ki. "But he may get suspicious."

"Hire an investigator. Get someone." Surely Bulma isn't this stupid, right? "Someone he doesn't know."

Bulma seemed to think about it. She could do that but she trusts Vegeta. "I guess… I guess I cannot do that. What if I am just being a paranoid and he's not really dishonest with me. I trust him."

"Yeah. Then you should put your fears to rest and perhaps he will talk to you soon." Ayesa didn't like it. She wants Vegeta but she promised him that she wouldn't tell Bulma. If Bulma finds it out herself, then the heiress would leave him. Problem solved.

"Anyway, thanks for your time. I sure appreciate you listening." Bulma smiled at her friend. She opted to go to her as if she goes to Yamcha or Chichi, they would both be biased as they hate Vegeta. Krillin isn't much for love life as well.

_Bulma would find it out sooner or later and I will make sure it will be sooner._ Ayesa thought to herself as Bulma took her ride. _Vegeta is mine._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week passed since Bulma visited Ayesa. The latter did not mention it to Vegeta as doing so would risk their relationship. But perhaps, she should start giving hints to Vegeta in leaving her. After all, they've been together for three months now.

"Vegeta, how's Bulma?" She asked. They were having dinner. Though Ayesa found his appetite out of this world, she didn't comment on it.

"Same old." He said uninterested.

This time, Ayesa decided to be bold. "Do you plan on leaving her?"

Vegeta stopped eating. Her question surprised him but if he is going to be honest to his self, everything Bulma does now irritates him. He hadn't even touched her for three months now and would go to Ayesa instead. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I mean not that I mind but you're staying here longer and longer. I love to have you all the time. Of course only if you want."

_Only if I want. _He thought. While Bulma never gave him options, this woman is giving him that. She never asked him when would he return or complained about him spending too much time in training. But could he? Would he? Can he leave Bulma? He isn't sure. He made a promise but aren't promises made to be broken. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"I do not know, woman. Give it a rest." He then said gruffly.

But Ayesa was satisfied. It wasn't a no. A little bit more time. Then she thought about it. Perhaps he couldn't leave her because they had a kid. That's it. If she gets pregnant, Vegeta would leave Bulma. Now, she just has to give up her pills.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anthony Edwards, Chairman of Edwards Enterprises, paced inside the boardroom. Definitely he's upset. No, frustrated. Again, his dreams of beating Capsule Corporations Technology failed. And the reason, was not its Chairman and founder Dr Brief but his aqua-haired, blue-eyed daughter Bulma Brief. For the past couple of years, the inventions of Capsule Corporation came from her. Sad part is, Capsule Corporation isn't even focusing on weaponry. It was only one of the many things they focus on. Still, they beat Edwards Enterprises without much effort. The government and military just got another deal from them.

"Bryce, tell me, how did Capsule got the military contract? You said we got it in the bag." Anthony is trying his best to control his temper but he is close to bursting.

"It wasn't something we expected as well. Turned out that the last minute, Ms Brief was able to come up with this sub-machine gun. And you know after the incident..."

Bryce didn't have to continue. "What's so special with this sub-machine gun?" Anthony cut his friend.

"Sir, this sub-machine gun can fire a thousand rounds in ten seconds."

"What the…" Surprising. Thousand rounds in ten seconds.

"And she also offered bullet proof vest that could withstand grenade attack." Bryce added.

Impressive was the only thing that came into his mind. "So what's the damage?" Anthony asked pertaining to his company.

"You know too well that without that deal, we're good as dead." Bryce said as he waited for Anthony's temper to flare.

"What the hell?! Are you saying that I am done."

"Not yet." As Anthony's friend, lawyer and board member, Bryce already thought of their recourse. "But you wouldn't like our recourse." Anthony didn't speak but his eyes urged his lawyer to continue. "A buyout…"

"Absolutely not!" Anthony knows this. And sad to say that at one point he also thought of the same idea- if you can't beat them, join them.

"But Anthony, this is our best course of action." Bryce then remained unfazed by his employer's outburst.

"No." He firmly said. "But a merger could boost us up." He added.

"I doubt if Capsule would entertain a merger. With our company's accounts, Capsule would not consider."

This time though, Anthony smiled. "Not if I can convince Bulma herself." He then returned to his seat. "Bryce, get me all the information you could get about Ms Brief. I want it in twenty minutes."

Bryce has an idea that Anthony is going to seduce his way to the heiress. "I don't think that…"

"Just do it Bryce." Anthony commanded. After all, not a single woman was able to resist him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I just want to buy that dress, Krillin." Android 18 wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. They were inside the mall and supposed to be shopping only for Marron's toys but she saw the dress and fell in love with it.

"Uh…" It wasn't really on his budget but he saw the glint on her eyes when she saw the dress and he caved in. "All right, 18." He said as he handed her his credit card. "I'll just pick up Marron and Yamcha on the play pen and we'll meet you there." Krillin said.

Android 18 nodded as she went back inside the shop. She headed over the rack which has her dress when suddenly, she caught a glimpse of someone outside the shop. Looking out, the former foe saw Vegeta but what surprised her was the woman clinging on his arm. She grabbed the dress and headed over the counter. "Save this for me." 18 said as she hurried outside keeping a distance between her and Vegeta.

When Vegeta and the woman with him entered a shop, she waited outside with clear view of them. 18 contemplated on calling Krillin and Yamcha but Vegeta might feel his their kis. Another surprise caught 18 when she saw Vegeta handed the woman a card and the woman used it to purchase her items. Just when he did, the woman kissed him on his mouth.

Did he and Bulma break-up?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Vegeta felt like someone is watching over him but his he looked around and no one was looking at him. He closed his eyes and tried to feel the kis around him and none seemed familiar. Shrugging it off, he proceeded to give his credit card to the woman. Ayesa forgot her wallet at her home. He just hopes that Bulma wouldn't go through his credit card bills.

Ayesa on the other hand purposely left her wallet. She knows Vegeta is jobless but Bulma gave him his credit card. She could only hope that Bulma would check the items he purchased. For sure Vegeta wouldn't buy a Louis Vuitton bag and a Prada dress.

But Bulma isn't the type to check bills even before. Well, she could always goad her friend to check his purchases.

Ayesa then noticed Vegeta groan. It took her a good three hours constantly asking him to accompany her. He only agreed on the condition that she would prepare his favorite egg rolls in bed. That got him into agreeing. But now, he looks tired. Anyway, she's done shopping using Bulma's money. Damn that feels good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Krillin, 18, Yamcha and Marron went inside a restaurant. 18 contemplated on telling them what she saw and she knows she had to tell them. "Yamcha, did Bulma and Vegeta broke up?" She asked the scar-faced former bandit.

"Not that I know of." He answered. "I mean, I was there last month and sure thing Vegeta was there training. Why did you ask?" Yamcha inquired as he took another bite on his pizza.

"I saw Vegeta today." 18 started. Both Krillin and Yamcha stopped eating.

"Maybe it wasn't Vegeta." Krillin offered. "I mean Vegeta at the mall."

18 glared angrily at her husband. "Are you saying that I'm blind?"

"Uh…of course not hon." Krillin stammered.

Android 18 then continued. "So I saw Vegeta with a woman while I was buying the dress. Then I followed them. I was supposed to call you but Vegeta might feel your kis and for some reason, I felt that he shouldn't know. I have a feeling he is cheating on Bulma."

"WHAT?!" Both Yamcha and Krillin blurted. Good thing Marron is not paying attention as she played with her new toy.

"I meant it. The woman kissed him and he handed her his credit card to purchase her items."

Both men did not speak as they were both shocked. After several moments, it was Yamcha who broke the silence. "I knew she shouldn't have married that murderer."

"But what should we do?" Krillin asked. "Bulma's our friend."

"We tell her." 18 said. "No woman deserves to be cheated on."

"I agree with her." Yamcha said. "If Vegeta is indeed cheating on her with this woman, Bulma has to know. To be honest, I don't know why would Vegeta do that. Didn't he almost kill me because he thought I was looking at Bulma wrongly? He was just possessive with her." Yamcha hurts for his ex-girlfriend. True that he still harbor feelings for her. But he gave way. "I just thought Vegeta could make her happy."

Krillin just gave Yamcha a comforting pat. "We'll tell her though who would do it?"

"I can do it." 18 said after all she's a woman and she was the one who saw him.

"We'll be with you, hon." Krillin said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. The Monster

_**AN: Thank you so much for all those who reviewed and followed this story. I apologize for the long delay as it took my internet provider three weeks to fix my connection. The horror of not being able to go online for three weeks is something I do not want to go through again hopefully. Anyway, I hope you will all continue to read and review this story. Much love to you guys. Thanks a bunch.**_

Bulma Brief. Sole daughter of Dr and Mrs Brief. Heiress of Capsule Corporation. Twenty-eight years old. One son named Trunks and no one knows who the father is. For sure Bulma slapped her money to those who knew his identity. It appears that while her father has the patience of a saint, Bulma is ill-tempered. What she wants, she gets. Her genius surpassed her father's though and even had Bulma run the company while waiting for the right time for the turnover and Dr Brief stayed on the background as the Chairman.

She was also named the sexiest mother in the world for three consecutive years. It was rumored that she's married but though up to date, no one has seen any proof neither did they find the said husband of hers. Also, she appeared to be a full-time mother despite her role in the company and her time was mostly spent at home in her personal lab. Rarely could anyone get hold of a personal meeting with her except if she's the one actually requesting for it.

Anthony knew that this information is not really that much of help but it is better than nothing. However he must get a hold of Bulma. A buyout would not benefit him like a merging would. And if he has to, he would cross heaven and hell to get the woman to agree. Bryce advised him that it would be easier to deal with Dr Brief though Anthony doubts if he could get the owner to a meeting if everything was actually up to Bulma.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I want you all to leave!" Bulma screamed at the top her lungs. How dare them?

"But Bulma…" Yamcha tried to reason out with her.

"I bet you planned this." Bulma turned to Yamcha. "I will never get back to you. Now you all leave my husband and I alone.

"Fine! But don't say we didn't tell you!" A pissed Android 18 grabbed Krillin and Yamcha as the flew away from Capsule Corporation.

Upon landing in Kame house, they all could not believe that Bulma refused to believe them. It had been a week since Android 18 saw Vegeta with another woman but they needed to prepare themselves. Turned out that they didn't need to as Bulma refused to believe them.

"You know, I cannot blame her." Krillin said. "She loves him."

"Hn… She should know better." Android 18 said.

"Still, we have to help her. I cannot just let her waste her life with that asshole." This time, it was Yamcha.

"And what do we do?" Android 18 asked.

Both men didn't answer. What do they do?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ms Brief, Mr Anthony Edwards is on the line for you." Tracy, her assistant called through her intercom.

Truthfully, she doesn't know if there's a reason for Anthony Edwards to be calling her but right now, with all the things she's going through, she could not attend to him. "Not now, Tracy. I am somewhat full."

"But Ms Brief, he is insistent."

"I cannot attend to him right now. Advise him to call some other time."

"Understood Madam Chairman."

Once her conversation with her secretary was done, her thoughts returned to the information her friends gave her yesterday. How can they insinuate that Vegeta has a mistress? Vegeta would not do that to her. But why would they lie to her? Krillin and Yamcha had been her friends longer than she'd known Vegeta. They wouldn't risk that for something as trivial as breaking them up.

And didn't she think of the same thing? She needs someone to talk to. Grabbing her phone, she called Ayesa who readily agreed to meet her at a nearby café.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_This couldn't go any better. _Ayesa thought. _So her friends saw us. Just a little manipulation on my end._ "Bulma, I doubt if your friends would lie to you."

"Are you taking their side?" Bulma asked irritated.

"I am on no side Bulma. As you can see I am mostly just a listener. No biased opinion." Then she remembered. "Hey, didn't you say that the woman used his credit card, why don't you check the bill. Check on the items that he purchased. That way you will find out if it's true or not."

Bulma did not say anything as if in thought. "But what if it's true."

"Then leave him!" Ayesa blurted all too quickly. "I mean come on, you're Bulma Brief. No one should do that."

Bulma didn't answer but she thought about it. The only question is could she do it? The two finished their coffee and Bulma headed home.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Surprisingly, Vegeta was there when Bulma arrived. He was in the kitchen eating pizzas with Trunks. Bulma kissed their son. Her husband just ignored her as always. After dinner, Bulma washed the dishes and headed for a shower. Vegeta was on the couch watching news inside their room.

"Nice to see you not training Vegeta." She wasn't insinuating anything. Just a statement.

"That inferior machinery is broken. Fix it." Vegeta spat.

"Of course." She sighed. Then she remembered. "I need to ask you something, Vegeta." Bulma sat on the edge of their bed. "Last Saturday, where were you?"

Bulma caught him stiffen. "Where I go or what I do is my business." He said defensively.

"Oh I just asked because 18 saw you at the mall."

Vegeta could feel his heart beat fast. The tin can saw him? Did she see Ayesa? "So?"

"She said she saw you with a woman." Bulma silently said that if it wasn't for his Saiyajin hearing, he would have not heard it.

"What are you trying to tell me, woman?" He angrily said. But inside he knows he doesn't want her to answer that.

"Nothing, Vegeta. Nothing." She forced herself to smile. Bulma saw his anger and decided not to push it. Though every single cell in her body is telling her that he is getting defensive. That it is true.

"So you're thinking that I am with another woman." Vegeta scolded his self. She already dropped it and here he is tempting her.

"Are you?" Again, she spoke silently. "How could I not think about it? You're always out. And when was the last time we've done something together?"

Silence. Bulma held her breath as she waited for him to answer. Vegeta could not tell her the truth. "If you wanted a fuck then you could've just said so." He was dark and angry.

With that, Vegeta angrily grabbed her arm and kissed her painfully. A whimper escaped her lips because of his invasion. Before she knew it, her night gown was no more and she was only in her underwear. Surprisingly, despite his roughness, she was responding to him.

Vegeta grabbed her hair and pushed her to kneel. He then freed his slightly aroused member and roughly shoved it in her mouth. It filled her mouth blocking air. Tears were streaming down her face but Vegeta was not even looking at her as he pumped inside her mouth. Just when he was about to come, he spoke. "Take it all." Bulma didn't have a choice when he released deep inside her throat.

But Vegeta was far from satisfied. Removing the rest of his clothing, he pulled Bulma on her feet. His eyes refused to meet her tear-stained ones. As she stood, he roughly placed two fingers inside her entrance causing her to cry. She was wet and ready for him. He could smell her climax coming as he thrusts his digits in and out of her. Just when she came, he bit her hard again on her bleeding shoulder.

Vegeta then wrapped his hand on her neck and roughly shoved her on the wall. This time, he pushed his excited member roughly inside of her. His hand still on her neck. Although she wanted to speak- tell him that he was hurting her, Bulma couldn't as Vegeta pounded on her on a pace she couldn't keep up with. All she wanted was for him to get his release so the pain would stop. Though her traitorous body was still responding despite the pain. Finally, he reached his climax and dropped her on the floor as her consciousness failed her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once the heat subsided, Vegeta stared at the crumpled heap of his wife. Something is protesting inside him seeing her battered. And he caused it. He hurt her. But that is who he is. A monster. She could never change him. No one can.

The urge to leave though was strong. It was as if he couldn't bear to see her all hurt. But Vegeta didn't. Then he saw her stir as if regaining consciousness. He didn't move as he saw her pick herself up. Then he heard her.

"Why?" She said as tears filled her eyes. That was not her husband.

"Because that is who I am."

"That was not you." She screamed. "That was a monster."

Vegeta stood and approached her. His hand was again in her throat. "Yes. I am the monster." Vegeta then tossed her aside and left.

Bulma carried herself inside their bathroom. What happened to him? Why did he do that?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week had passed since their encounter. Vegeta had yet to come home and for once, she was relieved. If she will be honest with herself, she is afraid not because he hurt her but because he might cause her emotional pain again. Her bruises and wounds have healed but the pain is there and it was real.

"Ms Brief, here's the bill you were requesting for." Tracy called her employer's attention.

Bulma took it from her. "You may leave."

When Tracy took her exit, she opened the envelope containing the bill she requested for- Vegeta's credit card bill. Never in her entire existence did she feel the need to check on a bill until now. But it had to be done. His silence when she asked about him having another woman was left unanswered.

She went through the details as tears went down her face. So it was true. It was real. Worse, he is spending her money on his other woman. Vegeta would never purchase signature lady bags and clothes for his self. Or for her.

The question is what is she going to do about it? And who could that woman be?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An entire week with him. Ayesa should be ecstatic but she was far from it. Vegeta arrived in the middle of the night a week ago and did not bother to touch her or even talk to her. All he did was to sleep all morning, eat then go outside on the porch lost in his own thoughts. When she asked, he just grunted and locked himself inside their room.

Something is not right. And the signs are showing. One, his apparent lack of interest. Two, his distant thoughts. Three, the repulsive look he would sometimes give her.

Vegeta is feeling guilty. That only meant that Vegeta would be leaving her soon.

And that's not part of her plan.

"Vegeta, let's have dinner now." Ayesa called out from the kitchen.

Vegeta headed over the table and sat on the chair as he begun to devour his food. After minutes of eating, Ayesa spoke. "I have to tell you something." She started. When Vegeta just looked at her, she continued. "Vegeta… I'm… I'm pregnant." There, she finally said it.

It was as if his world stopped. He is going to be a father again and the woman isn't the mother. How? Why? So many things are going through his mind. To his dismay, his last encounter with Bulma got him bothered more than he wanted it too. He was a monster but a monster wouldn't really feel this way. His thoughts were occupied by his wife all the time and just recently, he is beginning to think of apologizing to her. But damn, he is the Saiyajin-no-Ouji, he doesn't apologize. But the human feeling that the woman instilled on him make him want to apologize on his actions.

But now, before he could even think of his course of action, Ayesa is telling him that she is pregnant. "How?" He asked silently.

"Do I seriously have to tell you about the birds and the bees?" Ayesa countered.

"You know that's not what I mean. I thought you're using those blasted pills?" His voice has raised.

Ayesa paled. "I… Those… Those pills aren't really one hundred percent effective." A lie. "Vegeta, it was only a matter of time anyway. You are going to leave her and be with me. Because I am the one who understands you."

Haven't he thought of that numerous times? Before that night with Bulma, he had been contemplating on telling Ayesa all about his life and then leave Bulma. What Ayesa said was true, albeit of different circumstance, they both shared misery in life and Bulma was pampered and spoiled. The heiress was used to getting what she wants and would change a person just so they can fit into her perfect little world. And he is not like that. For crying out loud, he is a murderer. While Bulma was looking for those Dragon Balls to wish for lifetime supply of strawberries, he was off his own planet, purging other planets, slaving for a tyrant whom he vowed to kill but failed. Bulma was pure and innocent. He is anything but. Ayesa was right. Bulma was just trying to manipulate him and he is falling straight into her trap.

But somewhat, somehow, a part of him wanted Bulma that way. That he needs to protect her to make sure that her world would stay innocent. Away from the horrors that he experience.

"I shall leave." Vegeta just stated.

"Where are you going?" Ayesa asked.

"None of your business." He said as he headed outside and flew when she could not see him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her body ached for rest but not now. Finally, after a week of absence, Vegeta returned. He is holed up inside his gravity machine though. Bulma sighed. They will talk even if she had to drag Goku back from the dead and let him hold Vegeta for her.

It was past midnight when Bulma heard him come in. Once inside, she spoke right away. "How long Vegeta?"

Instantly, he knew there was no sense in denying it. She knew. "Almost five months."

The tears she was holding back fell. "Why?" She was crying soundlessly.

"Because I am not who you think I am. I am not human. And I refuse to be one."

"So you got yourself another woman?" She stood and walked closer to him. "You promised me forever, Vegeta."

His eyes stared at hers. "I lied."

"Tell me. Tell me what I have to do for you not to leave me." Bulma asked as she dropped on her knees hugging him.

No way did he imagine the woman would stoop into her knees begging in front of him. "Nothing." He said.

"Please Vegeta… Please don't leave." Bulma pleaded. She doesn't care about what he did. It never mattered to her before. It doesn't matter now. "What about Trunks?"

"He grew up without a father." Vegeta said. It was true. Perhaps it would be better without him after all, Mirai Trunks grew up to be a better man without him.

"No Vegeta… Don't do this. Don't leave. I told you I will wait until you love me." She reminded him of the promise she made. "I couldn't wait if you're gone."

"Give it a rest, woman! I never got there."

With that, he took off. Somewhat a part of him hoped that he did the right choice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he returned that night, Ayesa was relieved but his distance still bothered her to no end. Even after telling him that she is pregnant, he didn't change.

That was a month ago. Now, she had to make sure that Bulma would know she won. Even though Vegeta is not responsive now, he will be soon.

With this plan, Bulma would finally lose.


	6. A Confrontation

Bulma walked inside the lavishly decorated hall. Everything was to perfection. The white and black theme of the event was prominent that even someone like herself who wasn't invited would know. All people are dressed in elegant gowns and tuxedo's while she, Bulma Brief, the richest woman in the world, the most beautiful and most intelligent are dressed in a simple halter dress. Something one would wear at home. But she wasn't invited in this event. She looked at the banner on top of the hall and it read 'SECRET PASSIONS: FASHION OF THE FUTURE A SUMMER COLLECTION'. Funny for her going here could mean death of her future.

"Madam, may we have your invitation please." A burly man dressed in black shirt and pants halted her from going further.

"I do not have an invitation. I just need to see someone quickly." Bulma then said. Pleading to the man to let her go further. After all, she was already inside.

"I apologize but you must go." The man tried to manhandle her.

"Let me go. I am Bulma Brief!" She screeched but the man didn't care.

"Sorry but I am just doing my job." The man said as he dragged her towards the door.

No one seemed to be paying attention though until Bulma bit the large man and pushed him off her causing him to bump the table containing the neatly stacked wine glasses. Upon the commotion, several people, perhaps the staff went to the aid of the man completing diverting the attention away from Bulma.

Bulma continued to walk. Her eyes searching until she found him. Slowly, she walked towards him. There he was looking so handsome in a tuxedo. Then she saw her. Her back was against Bulma so she cannot be sure who was the woman clinging to the arms of her husband. She continued to walk. Uncaring of the shouts of the people who were having a commotion due to the earlier incident she caused. All she cared about was to reach her destination.

And when she stopped, the woman clinging to her husband had a face. "So it was you." Bulma finally said causing the woman to turn her gaze to her.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw his wife. "What are you doing here, Bulma?" Silently he said though the stress of his words did not escape her.

Bulma chose to ignore her husband. "Why?" Her question was directed to the woman.

"I love him, Bulma." Then the woman gave a small laugh. "It took you long enough to figure it out though. For a genius, you sure are…" The woman then said.

The imprint of Bulma's hand was on the woman's face before she could even finish her words. "How dare you steal my husband?! After everything my family did for you!"

The woman just smiled mockingly at her. "You have everything Bulma. Everything I wanted and because of that you don't take care of them."

Bulma knew that she was talking about Vegeta. She raised her hand to slap her again but a firm grip stopped her from doing so. She looked and saw fury on her husband's face. "Don't cause a scene here, Bulma."

Her tears finally streamed down her face. Then, two men approached leading her outside. Before she could leave though, the woman spoke. "I guess I should get a little revenge." Her hand landed on Bulma's face.

The pain shot through Bulma but the guards dragged her outside and left her outside cold cement of the street. But she didn't mind. Her physical pain paled in comparison to the pain in her heart.

If this was a movie, she would have laughed at the plot. Her husband and her friend. What a cliché? But this isn't the movies. This is real. The pain inside her heart was real. And just that, Kami must be on her side as despite the fact that it was summer time, the heavens cried. Cried with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anthony saw Bulma left her house in haste. He was already inside sneaking on the security. He hated the fact that no matter how many times he tried to talk to her, he always failed. Anthony Edwards, CEO of Edwards Enterprises does not fail.

Though it surprised him that she didn't ride her car. Instead she hailed a cab. Deciding that he couldn't give up now, he followed her to her destination which happened to be Satan City Convention Hall. There must be a fashion show as he noticed some familiar models enter as he waited for Bulma to emerge outside.

Then he saw her. Looking so… beaten. She was being manhandled and was thrown outside. Didn't these people know that's Bulma Brief? She could have their necks with a snap of her finger. Then it rained, soaking Bulma.

Perhaps this is his opportunity. Leaving his car, he hurried to her as he removed his leather jacket that he always sports and covered her.

Bulma turned to look at the man who covered her. He seemed familiar but she couldn't recall. Then she heard him speak. "Let's go now, Bulma. We do not want the media to get a whiff of this."

Like a doll she followed him. Uncaring that she's going with a stranger but this one is offering her something good at least. Not that she could think of it. All that she could think of are Vegeta and Ayesa. Hearing his betrayal from a friend was hard. Learning it for him was harder. Seeing him with her friend was the hardest. How could Ayesa do this to her?

"Whatever it is Bulma, save it for later."

She looked at him as if asking why should she trust him? "Who are you?" Finally, she found her voice.

"Anthony Edwards. Now let me help you and get you home."

She answered with a nod. She doesn't care. At least someone, albeit not familiar, came to her aid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let me go!" Vegeta said silently but sternly to Ayesa as she held him. Bulma saw him with her. But he left her already. No reason for him to explain. But at the back of his mind, he had to.

Ayesa forced him into this telling him that her pregnancy is delicate and he had to escort her in case something happens. He wanted to say no. Bulma went through her pregnancy alone didn't she? But he was an absentee father for Trunks before. This time, he refused to be so he agreed.

"Vegeta… I need you here. What if something happens to the baby? Did you see it, she slapped me. I am in too much stress now, if you leave, I might lose our baby." Her voice was silent. Not wanting to cause anymore scene. "Let's just go home."

To that, Vegeta agreed. He waited for the car from the valet and drove her to her house.

Upon arriving, he wanted to leave and go to Bulma. She is still his wife and he hurt her.

Damn it. He cares for her and earlier she looked so… defeated. Never was Bulma defeated and he was the cause of it. But what is it to him? He already left. It was only a matter of time before that woman files for what earthlings call a divorce.

But what about their bond. As far as he knows, there's nothing that could break it. Perhaps that was the reason why he could not stop caring for her. Not that he would admit it to her or to anyone, he has troubles admitting it to his self.

What should he do now?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anthony patiently waited for Bulma to come out of her bathroom. When he arrived, he had to pick her up from his car and asked her where her room is. Once there, she headed inside the bathroom. Deciding she had been there long enough, Anthony knocked on the bathroom door.

"Uhmmm Bulma… Are you alright?" He asked.

Bulma heard him but she cannot control her sobs. Earlier that night, she noticed a note slipped under her door. It was simple. 'IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO'S THE ONE WHO TOOK VEGETA AWAY FROM YOU, GO TO SATAN CITY CONVENTION CENTER ON THE FASHION SHOW'.

Without thinking or changing, she rushed outside not bringing anything. Not even money. Hailing a cab, she headed to her destination asking the cab driver to collect the payment at Capsule Corps who readily agreed seeing that it was Bulma Brief herself.

Only to find them. Her parents should have taught her of this kind of pain. The pain of betrayal. The pain of being betrayed by people you trusted your life with. Especially Vegeta. She had long accepted that he might never love her and she made amends with that though at the back of her mind she hoped that he will do so one day. But he said so himself. He never got there.

What did she expect anyway? Yamcha, Krillin, Chichi, her father- they all told her the same thing. Only Goku, her mother and her believed that Vegeta is the one for her. But the rest, they already told her that Vegeta cannot be the one. What a fool she is?

"Bulma, I think you should really get out now." The voice outside her bathroom called. She doesn't even know him but nonetheless she complied.

"I thought you left." She snapped.

"I am not your enemy Bulma." Anthony stared at her robe-clad body. Damn this woman still looks beautiful even with tears. "What happened to you?"

This man is testing her patience. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you."

"Well, you will anyway. Now tell me." He is now demanding. "That's the least that you could do after I came to your rescue."

"None of your business." She said stressing every word. "I don't need to tell you anything."

Instead of snapping back, Anthony used a calm voice. "Sometimes, it is better to tell your problems to a stranger than to a friend."

How true that is. At least she knows that this man isn't her friend. But her friend, betrayed her. "My husband and my friend..,"

Bulma didn't need to continue. Anthony knew right away. Wait… husband? "You're married?" she nodded. Then he continued. "And the bastard who was lucky enough to marry the Bulma Brief, cheated on her?"

"If you tell it anyone, I would personally cut your tongue." Bulma said.

He made a zipping motion on his mouth and Bulma smiled. "What am I going to tell anyone?" Another smile was on her lips. Then he turned serious as Bulma sat on the bed. Anthony remained standing. "I guess I should say I'm sorry not for you but for them." She looked at him with question in her eyes. "What? Of course I should say sorry for them. You're Bulma Brief. They messed with you and your next course of action would be revenge."

Bulma's mouth went wide with surprise. "Revenge?"

"Yeah. No one messes with Bulma Brief and expects to get away with it. Or so I've heard."

Yes. That would have been Bulma's course of action. But this is Vegeta. "No… I cannot do that." It was Anthony's turn to give her a questioning look. "I love him. This is just a phase and we will be able to fix this."

"You are truly astounding, Bulma." Anthony shook his head. "So just like that you would let them do it to you?"

"You don't know me."

"You're right but I know for sure that no woman should be cheated on by any guy."

"Then you must not have loved. To love is to forgive."

"Bulma the way those men threw you out of the hall tells me that he didn't even apologize. He didn't even come to your aid. I haven't met him and I doubt if I will but something tells me that he must be so into this woman to choose her over you!" He doesn't know why he's angry. Perhaps because he had very high expectations from her and she's not living up to it.

"What are you doing here anyway? I don't even know you at all and you're inside OUR room."

"Anthony Edwards. CEO of Edwards Enterprise. I was already inside your property earlier tonight when I saw you leave and I followed you."

"You're the Anthony Edwards. Well, a worthy rival of my company." She said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"I am going to be honest with you. I know this is not the time for this but I'll say it anyway. When your company won the bid for the weapons that the government and the military weapons, my company lost most of its stocks and now the only thing that can save it is if we do a merger with you."

Bulma understood. "That doesn't answer my question why are you here."

"Because it is fucking impossible to get hold of Bulma Brief if she doesn't want to be disturb. I've called, sent emails, I even went in your company but no one would get a hold of you for me. I need your company's help much I dislike it."

"If I tell you we could meet tomorrow, would you leave my house now?" She asked.

"Alright. Eleven AM at your office."

"Make sure you have your proposal. I hate wasting time."

"So do I, Bulma. So do I." With that, Anthony left leaving Bulma.

To be honest, the business talk somewhat relieved Bulma from her more pressing problem. What should she do now? She wants to fight for him but would he let her?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, Ayesa woke up without Vegeta beside her. In fear that he might have left, she rushed outside only to find him sitting on her front porch. _So he chose to stay with me after all. _She thought.

"Vegeta, do you want your breakfast now?" She asked and he only grunted in reply.

Ayesa prepared a huge breakfast. As they ate, she observed her lover. Still distant. "Vegeta… about last night…"

"I refuse to discuss it." He said angrily.

"After what happened, you're not returning to her are you?" She still continued.

Would he? Could he? Bulma would no longer accept him. He decided not to grace her with an answer. Instead, he dropped his fork and left her as he entered their room.

As he lay on the bed he shares with Ayesa, Vegeta thought of Bulma. What had he done? When did it get so complicated? He is torn between wanting to return to her and staying with this woman who's having his child.

That reminded him of Trunks. Since this whole affair started, he couldn't remember when was the last time he saw him or trained him. He is his son. But didn't that future version of him grew up without the need for him?

And Bulma. Pure and innocent until he exposed her to the harsh reality. That life isn't a walk in the park. That she cannot always get what she wants. That she shouldn't trust anyone.

He is better off with Ayesa. She isn't complicated. Perhaps in time, he could trust her enough to tell her that he isn't even human.


	7. Apologies and a Fatal Encounter

**AN: Again, my apologies for the delay. I got busy with my new job and the only time I'm home is to sleep. I didn't have time to do the updates. Anyway, I would like to thank those who took their time to review: lenokiie, BulmaB69, Reestablished and VenomMoonDBZ - You guys rock...**

**I am posting two chapters again this time to make up for my laziness... Pls forgive me...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you see, Bulma, merging with my company is beneficial to yours as well."

"Anthony, I must say you're right but I can just buy it out." Bulma said confidently. While the proposition of Anthony were good, the financial lost of Edwards Enterprises was too great for Capsule to merge with it. "I just have to wait until you're forced to file bankruptcy and buy it off from you. Less money to spend that way."

Anthony smirked. "So cold Bulma. No wonder Capsule Corps is on top. But I would never sell out Edwards Enterprises."

She gave him a smirk of her own. "I figured that much." Then she turned serious. "Last night Anthony…"

"No need to thank me. That had nothing to do with our transaction today."

"Still I would like to thank you. How about we have lunch now, my treat?" Bulma suggested. She owes him big time for last night.

"Well, someone poor like me wouldn't refuse that." He joked. Then he inched his face closer to hers that she could feel his breath. "Perhaps I can also charm you."

"Funny, Edwards, come on now."

Upon arriving, the two ordered and proceeded with their conversation.

"My plan was actually to seduce you into giving in." Anthony offered. He wasn't ashamed of telling it to her after all, that was before he learned that she is married.

"And what made you think that I would succumb?" Bulma smiled at his honesty. Truth be told, he is growing on her.

"Are you blind? Don't you notice my good looks, amazing personality. Come on Bulma, I am a chick magnet."

This time she laughed. "Really? So what made you changed you mind."

"Last night… I never knew you're married. I've heard rumors but no one was able to produce a proof. Damn you could keep a secret."

Another laughed escaped from her. "Didn't you hear my name?"

"But of course. The Bulma Brief. Heiress of Earth's top company, Capsule Corporation. If there are other planets out there, you would have conquered them as well with a flick of your finger."

_You don't know Anthony what you're talking about. _"Really. I say then that I impress you a lot."

"Who else could order the top restaurant in Japan to close off because you are having lunch."

"You talk as if you don't own the company that competed with mine in weapons generation. You're my top competitor that's why it surprised me to know what's happening with your company."

Anthony sighed. "Prior to that deal with the military, I made some wrong decisions that made me lose a lot of money. Let's just say that I was also betrayed by a friend." He said. "I trusted this guy in securing the deal with the US Army. Turned out that he was selling our weapons to the terrorists as well. When the US Army found out, they halted transactions."

"I'm sorry to hear." She offered sincerely.

Tony just shrugged. "That's alright. It happened a year ago." He said with a smile. "How about you, how come you didn't tell anyone about your marriage?"

"My husband is…" she paused. "A very private person. And it's better that way. I do not want the public to go gaga over my personal life."

"True enough. Pretty much I understand. But what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is how it's gonna be between us then? You'll just go and ignore me? You don't do that to me, Vegeta!" Ayesa screamed at the top of her lungs. They are inside their room. It had been a week since the incident at her fashion show but Vegeta remained indifferent.

The Saiyan-no-Ouji just stared at her then stood to leave.

"Leaving again? That's the problem with you Vegeta. You try to runaway from everyone. I am the only one left for you. Do you think Bulma would come back? You're wrong Vegeta. Bulma is self-centered. No way is she going to take you back!"

Why not? Didn't she take that ex-boyfriend of hers several times before she ended her relationship? "You don't know her." Vegeta stated surprisingly calm.

"She might be your wife Vegeta but why didn't she announce your marriage in public? It is because she doesn't want the public to know you. She doesn't want them to find out who you are."

Vegeta was the one who doesn't want their relationship to be exposed but come to think of it, Bulma never objected. Anyway, Ayesa doesn't know who he is either. But he never voiced it out to his… his what anyway? Lover? There's no love between them despite what Ayesa said during that incident with Bulma. He then continued to walk outside their room but Ayesa spoke again.

"You can try to come back to her Vegeta but you'll just come back again here. You'll realize soon enough that I am the only one you have."

"Will you ever shut up? I am here right and I don't have any intention of going back to her so shut it!" Vegeta screamed as he walked out of the door.

As Ayesa watched her lover's retreating form, she would have to make sure that Bulma would be out of her way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks went inside his mother's room. He'd been hearing her cry for days now and his father hadn't been home. It wasn't surprising for him though as these past few months, he's been gone most of the time.

"Mom, are you alright?" Trunks asked.

Bulma immediately wiped her tears and faced her son. "I'm okay, Trunks. Why are you still up?" She asked.

"I heard you cry." Right Saiyajin hearing.

"Sorry if I kept you up." Bulma said.

Trunks ignored her apology though. "It's dad, right?" Bulma didn't answer so he continued. "Why isn't he home anymore? Did you fight?"

Bulma doesn't know what to say? How would she tell her seven-year-old son that his father went to another woman? That despite her wanting to keep Vegeta, she can't because he obviously wanted the other woman. "We didn't fight. But… Oh Trunks." She tried to stop her tears but she can't.

Trunks instead hugged his mother. "Don't worry Mom, he'll be back."

"I don't know, Trunks. I don't know."

Trunks wanted to know what's up but even though he could sense his father's ki somewhere far, he couldn't just go to him. His father always wanted his solitude. But why is his mother acting like this? Is his father not going to come back? Perhaps he really is too young to understand everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A month had passed and Bulma hasn't moved on but could handle her emotions regarding Vegeta's departure better. Her thoughts of him coming back to her are all gone though coping with it is still a tedious task especially at night. Mornings are easy. She could easily pretend that he's inside his gravity machine training while she's in her office. But she had to thank Anthony as well. The man is like a rock she could lean on and to think that she didn't even agree to his merger idea. It was all friendship. At times he would flirt with her but it was pretty harmless. After all, she is still in love with her husband. Even after what he did.

Right now though, she had to make amends to her friends. So she's now here at Master Roshi's place hoping that they would forgive her. As she knocked, it was 18 who answered.

"What do you want?" She gruffly asked. "I can also throw you out here! So speak."

"18, I am here to… to apologize for my outburst. It was uncalled for especially when you guys are just after my welfare." She said. "You were right."

Krillin who heard everything spoke. "B, you know that we cannot stay mad at you." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Since my husband already forgave you, I forgive you too." 18 said.

With tears in her eyes Bulma thanked them. "Thanks guys. Is Yamcha here?"

"Not yet. He will be here in 30 minutes though so we could train. Why don't you come in." Krillin then let Bulma inside.

They all had snacks as Bulma told them of what happened. 18 wanted to beat Vegeta out and Krillin gave his long time friend a friendly hug.

Later on, Yamcha arrived. When he saw his ex-girlfriend there, he motioned to leave but Bulma called him. "Yamcha wait." She said.

"Some more insults Bulma?" He doesn't look angry but hurt.

"No… Oh Yamcha, I am sorry." Bulma said as she hugged his back.

Both Krillin and 18 left the two to talk. "We were just concerned for you." Yamcha said as he sighed. "I hate it Bulma when I cannot hate you."

"I know. But you guys were right." Bulma said.

Yamcha turned to face her and wiped her tears. "He isn't worth your tears, B."

"I cannot help it. I love him." Bulma cried on his chest. "You guys were always right. He is different."

"Don't say that B. You brought out the good in him. See, Goku is gone and he still hasn't blown up the planet despite the fact that he is a lot stronger than us. And I have a feeling that he didn't do it because of what you have instilled in him."

"Did I… Did I hurt you like this, Yamcha?" Bulma asked after some moments of silence as they sat on the couch.

Yamcha winced. "I was hurt Bulma… We have planned everything for us and I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. You followed your heart. I wouldn't have wanted to be with you while you're pining for him."

"But if I just…"

"Don't do this to yourself. This is not karma, Bulma. It was all Vegeta's fault."

"But I cannot help but think about it. Perhaps I've done something wrong with him."

"Maybe." Yamcha admitted. "But I do not think its reason enough for him to cheat on you. Just focus on Trunks now. He needs you especially that his father is gone."

Bulma thought about what Yamcha said. He is right. She might have lost Vegeta but Trunks needs her. "You're right. Perhaps Vegeta and I aren't meant to be in any timeline but at least we both have Trunks."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, Bulma received a note from Ayesa. It was for her to meet her at the cliff north of Satan City. To be honest, Bulma wanted this meeting to at least give light. It was only a matter of time anyway.

Bulma left her car and waited for Ayesa. Minutes later, the woman arrived.

"You're late." Bulma said with fury in her eyes.

"I am sorry Ms Brief, it shall never happen again." Ayesa walked closer to Bulma. "I see that being… alone didn't affect your beauty one bit."

"Cut the niceties, Ayesa. I want to know why you wanted us to talk here." Bulma angrily snapped.

"Just want to share something with you. I am two months pregnant with Vegeta's child." The model looked at her rival's shocked face. "Surprised? You should be happy for us."

Bulma didn't know what to say but definitely she is hurt. However, she would not give Ayesa the satisfaction of seeing her in tears. "Why are you doing this Ayesa?"

Ayesa took steps to get even closer to her. "I want to ruin you Bulma Brief."

"After all my family did for you?"

"What you and you're family did was to flaunt in my face that I could never have what you got. That while you get everything, I had nothing!"

"I tried to share everything with you. It was you who disappeared!"

"Because I cannot take it anymore. All the misfortunes that Kami gave me while you got everything."

"We wanted to help you."

"I do not want your family's help Bulma." Then she smiled. "Especially now that I got everything. I may not be as rich as you are but I have Vegeta."

"You broke our family."

"Wrong my dear. You did. You tried to change Vegeta and that made him snap. He loves me because I let him be. But you, you tried to change him into something that he is not."

"You don't know who he is!" Bulma said. "You don't know him at all."

"Perhaps you're right but that is because I never pressured him. With you, he felt suffocated. That's exactly how I felt when I was with you."

"I only wanted what's best for him!"

"But is that what he wanted? That's the problem with you, Bulma. You never cared about what anyone wanted. It is always about you."

Bulma was shocked with the realization. Could it be true? But Vegeta… She just wanted him to change for the good. Not to be the ruthless man that he is. But what's the point now. Vegeta is gone and went to this woman. But she cannot let this woman win this argument, right? "Perhaps you have his attention now, Ayesa. But you don't know Vegeta. He easily tires. There are times that he would go and train away on some remote location but he gets tired of that location and moves to another. But once he's tired of those places, he would always return to train at home again. Just like now. You are his new location but once he gets tired of you, he will come back to me. Somewhat I pity you. Do you think that getting yourself knocked up by Vegeta would make him stay?" Bulma saw the look of realization on her face that she planned it. "So you did." A smirk graced her lips. She's getting the upper hand. "Well it won't because before you know it, he will come back to me. A wife will always be a wife and whatever problems we got, we will be able to fix it."

This time Ayesa reached her temper limit. She slapped Bulma's face hard causing the heiress to lose her balance and move several steps back. "You fucking bitch. Vegeta is mine now!"

Bulma didn't let her get away with the slap though. The blue-haired woman grabbed a handful of Ayesa's hair. In an attempt to free herself though, Ayesa punched her stomach then pushed her off. It was too late for Ayesa to realize that Bulma was standing close to the cliff. Before she knew it, the heiress fell off the sea. "BULMAAA!" Ayesa screamed. Fear crept into her being.

Hurriedly, Ayesa went down. It wasn't so hard considering that the cliff wasn't high and there are rocks that aided her. Once she reached the shore, Ayesa swam towards Bulma but she was too far and the waves are preventing her.

"AYESAAA!" Bulma screamed as she saw her rival coming towards her.

Ayesa attempted several more times but the waves are too much for her to handle. Right before her eyes she saw a huge wave drag Bulma under the sea. Finally she gave up her attempts.

_This couldn't be happening._ Ayesa hugged her soaked body. _I… I didn't kill her. That was not my intention. _True enough. She doesn't intend on killing her. Not even in her dreams. _I must get away. No one should know._

Ayesa left the scene before they figured out that Bulma is dead. She cannot be jailed. No way.


	8. BULMA BRIEF AT 28

It was not his intention to follow Bulma's car as it sped off Capsule Corporation. Anthony was about to enter the building to invite Bulma to dinner when she saw her leave in a hurry. Perhaps it was her demeanor but something tells him to tail her.

And tail her he did. When she stopped over the cliff, he kept a good distance from her to avoid being seen and parked on a secluded area. Just then he saw another car park next to Bulma's. The woman approached Bulma. He couldn't hear them but sure they are arguing.

It was then when he saw Bulma fall off the cliff. The woman went down as well. Leaving his car, he used the other way to get down the cliff. Then he saw the other woman try to save her but left in haste. Instantly, he swam towards the part of the sea. Too far from where he was and the waves were challenging. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he saw her float again. Unconscious. Grabbing her to the shore, Anthony performed CPR on her trying to get her conscious back.

Bulma coughed up water on his third attempt. Anthony cradled her head and gently tapped her face. "Bulma, are you alright?" Anthony asked.

"A-anthony?" She tried to remember what happened. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"No time to explain now, I have to get you…" He noticed it. Despite the darkness, he felt the sticky fluid on her legs. He cannot be sure but it can be... "Bulma… are you… are you pregnant?"

Bulma shook her head. Then she remembered her last time with Vegeta more than a month ago. "Oh Gods." She looked down and saw the blood seeping through her legs. "Get me to Capsule Corps hospital now."

"But it's far…"

"Just do it."

He complied. It took them around 15 minutes at top speed. While he was driving, Bulma used his phone to call her father. "Dad, it's me Bulma."

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"I will be needing the Capsule Corp medical wing. I don't need anyone there please."

"What happened to you?" It was concern on the doctor's voice. "Are you alright?"

"I will explain everything later but now, make sure that only Dr Anderson will see and tend to me." She said.

"Alright."

"Thanks dad."

Just as she said, only her father and Dr Anderson met them on the lobby. "Bulma what happened to you?" Dr Briefs asked as Anthony placed her on the stretcher waiting. "Bulma… oh dear."

"I will be fine, Dad. Then she turned her head to Dr Anderson. "Please save my baby."

She was sent inside the ER. Forty minutes later, with the help of Anthony, Dr Brief and Dr Anderson, Bulma was transferred to a private room.

Bulma was conscious all the time. She refused to be on sedative. "Thanks, Dr Anderson. I would like to have a word with my father and Anthony here." She then said making the doctor leave.

"Bulma, my dear. What happened to you?" Dr Brief asked again.

The heiress told him everything from Vegeta's frequent disappearance to the event earlier that night. "How? How can he do this to you?"

"Dad… I know you warned me about him… and I'm sorry for not listening. None of this…"

"Hush now, my dear. Everything will be fine." Dr Brief said. "But the baby…"

This time, instead of sadness, anger filled Bulma's face. "I lost my baby because of them. Dad… the dampening bracelet, I need it."

"What?" Dr Brief asked as Anthony had no clue what that was. "But if you use that…"

Bulma cut her father off. "Dad, I need your help." Then she turned to Anthony. "We will pretend that I died and drowned. With my car there and my office jacket somewhere in the sea, they would assume that I died drowning. That's what I want. I want them to think that I am dead."

"But why?" This time it was Anthony who asked.

"I might have forgiven him for his indiscretion but my baby would have been alive if he kept it in his pants." Both men understood what she's saying. "I want them to think that I am dead. Just do it dad. I have a plan. A plan for revenge."

Dr Brief just nodded knowing that he cannot change his daughter's mind. "What about Trunks?"

"I know that you and mom would take care of him but please, no matter what happens, please don't let Vegeta have him. I do not want that bastard to turn our son into him."

"I promise. Now let me get that bracelet of yours." Dr Brief left Bulma and Anthony.

"Anthony, I need your help." Bulma asked as he urged her to continue. "Can you keep me for at least two months? I will be needing you as my front. Don't worry I will pay for everything and I will sign on the merger."

Anthony smiled. "I'm on it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For some reason, he felt something was wrong and immediately tried to feel Bulma's ki. Not Ayesa's but Bulma's. It was fluctuating then it steadied however, he failed to maintain her ki when a soaked Ayesa entered her house.

"Why are you drenched?" He asked. Not caring but he asked all the same. "That's sea water." He then stated.

Ayesa was still shocked about what happened. Bulma is dead and she did it albeit it was an accident. "I… I was walking by the shore when a huge wave crashed."

Vegeta knew that she's lying but didn't say anything. Instead, he headed inside their room and slept. But Vegeta hadn't slept long when a nightmare woke him up from his slumber.

It was Ayesa and Bulma fighting over the cliff when Ayesa pushed Bulma off and his wife fell on the sea. In the dream, Vegeta tried to save Bulma but when he got her, she was no longer breathing and there was blood on her legs.

_It was just a nightmare, Vegeta. _He said in his thoughts to calm his self. But it was not working. With urgency, the prince tried to feel her ki and he couldn't find it. Slowly, he could feel fear creeping up on him. _Bulma?_ Vegeta tried to call his wife through their bond. _Bulma, answer me damn it!_ Still no reply. _Remove that fucking shield of yours and answer me now! _

He was getting desperate. But she must be sleeping or unconscious. _But you cannot feel her ki. _A voice informed him.

Leaving their bed and a sleeping Ayesa, Vegeta rushed outside and flew over to Capsule Corporation heading straight to the French window of their room.

No one was inside. Frantically, he searched in the home they shared. But no Bulma. Getting desperate, Vegeta headed over her parents' side of the compound. He barged in with ease as he saw Dr Brief consoling his crying mate.

A part of his mind was screaming about what happened to Bulma. But no… He refused to accept it. "Where's the woman?"

Dr Brief was angry. "Perhaps you're happy now, Vegeta. You and that whore of yours are free now! Leave my home. I couldn't believe I housed a criminal."

Never in his entire stay with the Brief had he seen this man angry. "Where is she?!" He screamed frantically. "Where is my wife?"

"Your wife? Your wife is at the bottom of the sea. The police couldn't find her body. Your wife is dead. They believe she killed herself and who else could be the reason?"

His eyes went wide. No. Bulma would never kill herself. She wouldn't do it. _But how did you treat her?_ That voice inside him asked. "No. You lie, old man. Now where is she?"

"Dead. Look under the sea. I hope you find her. That's the least that you can do. At least we can give her a funeral she deserves." Dr Brief lied but thinking that it was almost true, he didn't get scared of their non-human son-in-law.

"I suggest you leave, Vegeta. You shouldn't cost our family anymore damage than you've already done." This time, it was Mrs Brief who spoke. Tears were flowing in her eyes. The usual happiness that she had was gone replaced by contempt. "Leave and never come back." She then added.

"We trusted you with our daughter and what did you do? After everything she gave you. Shelter, food, a son, love. She could have any man she wanted but instead she chose you despite our wishes though at the back of my mind, her happiness was worth her defying me. I thought that despite all your fights, you have changed. But you just treated her like rags. All my life I worked to make her live like a princess. Not once did we let her experience pain. Everything we did was for her and we wanted the man she will marry to do the same. But no. She was nothing but a nuisance to you. You didn't even had the decency to inform her that you've kept another woman and even used our daughter's money in providing things to her. You didn't let her know that you were sleeping with her friend. You don't have honor. You disgust us! Now leave and don't ever come back!" Dr Brief screamed.

Vegeta stood in silence. His mind was processing everything. Bulma is dead. Gone. Never to come back as he cannot wish her back. After all she committed suicide. With all these thoughts, Vegeta hurriedly went out and flew against the night. Looking for a place where he could unleash his fury.

He landed on an uninhabited island but in a matter of seconds, the entire island was gone. Same thing happened on the other uninhabited islands. Finally feeling tired, he settled on an island, dropping on his knees as unexpected tears streamed down his face.

Bulma is gone. And it was his fault. Why did he do it? No matter how much he willed his tears to stop, it didn't. If only he listened to her. If only he talked to her. If only he let her know that he cared for her. If only he didn't succumb to his lust.

What he wouldn't give to have just one more moment with her? What is he going to do now that she's gone? If only he could have just one more moment. Even one brief second to see her, to wrap his arms around her, to kiss her, to… love her. There, he admitted it, he loves her now all he has to do is to tell her. Beg for her forgiveness and be with her. But there's no more Bulma. No more yelling to spend time with his son. No more fixing of his gravity machine. No more kisses and hugs when he wakes up after a horrid nightmare.

Why hadn't he seen it before? Because he was selfish. He thought that she was turning him into someone he didn't want to be not knowing that she did that so he can be better. So his son would not grow up hating him. So he could finally understand that he is no longer under Frieza's clutches. That he is now free. But no, he had to go and still live like the monster that Frieza turned him to be- only much worse as he hurt the only person who cared for him.

But he doesn't have to worry now, does he? She's gone. Not coming back. That's what he wants right- to be out of her hold. But she's not just away from him. She's dead. Fuck it! She's dead and she didn't even know how he really feels for her. If only…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'CAPSULE CORPORATION HEIRESS DEAD'

'BULMA BRIEF DIED AT 28'

'WORLD GRIEVES DEATH OF GENIUS BULMA BRIEF'

It was all over the news. The shock of the world upon hearing the death of the Capsule Corporation heiress. Prayer vigils were offered for her soul. Outside Capsule Corporation, media and mourners had pictures and flowers for the death of Bulma.

10AM that day, Capsule Corporation's Chairman read a statement regarding Bulma's death in front of the media.

"It is a sad day for our family as our only daughter, Bulma, passed away. She was our princess and everything we had hoped for a child. Her love wasn't confined to her family, she extended it to those who need. Her genius had helped our lives much easier to live with. While Bulma's death is hard to accept for me, my wife and her son, Trunks, we would like to thank those who expressed their sympathy to our family in this time of grief.

Also, our family would like to keep our mourning in private. We hope that you understand our need for privacy during this time of grief. Thank you very much."

One of the members of the media raised his hand to ask a question. Dr Brief nodded to his assistant and allowed the question. "Dr Brief, first we would like to offer our condolences with the death of Ms Brief. However, it is rumored that she committed suicide. May we ask if this is true?"

Dr Brief's assistant tried to stop the question however Dr Brief allowed it. "The investigations are on-going as we speak. This is hard to say but according to the police it may be a murder case." All of the people are surprised. All is according to the plan. Ayesa must know that they are after the case. Based on Bulma's story, she was accidentally pushed by Ayesa. "As her father, I do not think that Bulma would commit suicide. You all know she is a strong woman."

Another media member raised her hand to ask a question. "Is there any leads as of the moment?"

"Not now." The scientist answered. "As I have mentioned, the police are on it and I am hoping for them to quickly provide us information about it."

"What would happen to the position that Ms Brief left. As far as we know, she had been running the company while the turnover was taking place." Another question was raised.

"A good question. I will be resuming chairmanship on Capsule Corps so there wouldn't be a need to worry. As such, my grandson, Trunks would start training and when he reaches 18, he would be taking over the company. In case that I pass away before he comes of age, my loyal assistant, Dr Kimato would be assuming the chairman position until Trunks reaches maturity. I apologize but I could no longer handle any more questions." Just that and Dr Brief left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ayesa was nervous. Fear emanated from every single pore in her body as she watched the interview with Dr Brief. But no one saw them. No one would know.

Aside from that, her pregnancy should start to be showing now that she's three months pregnant.

Only she's not pregnant. She never was.

Ayesa only pretended to be pregnant so she could get Vegeta to stay. She had cursed her womb several times for getting pregnant. No matter how much she tried, Ayesa just cannot get pregnant. Perhaps due to several abortions she had before. Damn, damn, damn. Once Vegeta figures it out, she's dead.

How could she go on with this pregnancy? If she pretends to miscarry, there's no way Vegeta would stay. Especially now that for the past month, Vegeta hadn't even touched her. Damn it all!


	9. AUTHOR's NOTE ONLY BUT PLS READ

I am overwhelmed with your feedback guys and thank you so much. The story is finished though but I decided to make some revisions in order to build more character on the new and improved Bulma (I think everyone knows by now that our blue-haired beauty is alive and will get Ayesa and Vegeta for revenge). When I read the finished story, I was not satisfied with how the new Bulma turned out as she is like the old Bulma so I am making some revisions on the succeeding chapters. Also, I wanted to build Anthony's character more and you will be surprised as to how Vegeta would turn out. Next chappie would be out by this weekend for sure.

Again my apologies for the delay and thank you so much for taking time into reading this story.

In the meantime, I got some synopsis for the next Bulma and Vegeta story that I will write. I haven't started on any of them but perhaps you can help me choose which one to write first.

My Royal Boss  
Five years ago, Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegetasei took over Capsule Corps making the heiress Bulma head scientist. Over the years, the two developed a friendship. Will that friendship evolve into something more?

Love and Lies  
Frieza kidnapped Vegeta's betrothed, Eighteen. The only one who can help him is Bulma, the rebel leader. Would she help him when it was the Saiyajins who destroyed Earth?

Second Chance

Princess Bulma of Earth confessed her love to Prince Vegeta only for him to laugh on her face and downright refuse it. Years later, Vegeta came back from serving Frieza only to find Bulma engaged to Prince Yamcha

The Deception  
Lady Bulma found herself married to the Crown Prince of Vegetasei after an unfortunate incident. The Crown Prince though believes that Bulma planned everything and vowed to make her life miserable.

The Warrior Angel  
Kami sent out warrior angel Bulma to help Vegeta with his fight against Frieza. Despite the fact that it's forbidden, both of them fell in love with each other. Can they defy the heavens and fight for their love?


	10. The Plan

Two months had passed since Bulma's _death_. Since that day, she had been staying with Anthony. Though her mother was teasing her with him during their phone calls, Bulma just laughed. They are friends and that's all there is.

"Are you sure of this, B?" Anthony asked. He had grown accustomed in calling her B in all the times they are together. Just a month ago, Bulma gave Anthony a check to start over Edwards Enterprises instead of merging it with Capsule Corps. That would make him independent. Though Anthony promised to pay it all.

"Of course. What's wrong with Eula Veronica Landers?" She asked. They were talking about the name that she would assume.

That was the plan. Bulma would disappear for several months and would pretend to be someone else once she comes back. The plan had already started. Using Anthony, he purchased stocks on Ayesa's company. So far, they managed to get ten percent. Now, they are going to put it under her name. And Bulma chose Eula Veronica Landers.

"Uhmmm Eula Veronica Landers. E.V.L. that's one letter short of sounding like EVIL."

Bulma laughed. "That's actually the plan."

"Remind me to stay on your good side."

"Come on. This is going to be fun." Bulma then said. Despite the fact that she's hurting over the loss of her child, Bulma is happy that she met Anthony. He makes her laugh, gives his shoulder to cry on and doesn't mind shopping for her and damn he's got taste. "Now, next plan is to make sure of the downfall of Secret Passions."

"By the way B, I got new information for you." Bulma just smiled urging him to continue. "Secret Passions just acquired a new Vice President." This time, one eyebrow raised on Bulma's face. "You'll never guess who."

"Cut the crap, Tony."

"Vegeta."

"V…Vegeta?!" Oh she's surprised. More than surprised. "B-but why?"

"Don't know much but from what my insider heard, Ayesa got tired of doing all the work and forced Vegeta to help running the company."

"That's something. I cannot believe though that she convinced him."

"Oh well, strange things happen everyday. This is just making our plan sweeter."

"Can't argue with that." Bulma said. "Anyway Anthony, next month, my new company will be launched. I want to see how Secret Passion would fair against Eula's Collections." A knowing smile graced Bulma's lips. Revenge is sweet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm surprised to that your hunk of a lover did not notice that you're not pregnant." Megan, Ayesa's assistant and friend stated.

"Not because of you." She smiled. Megan was part of the production of her late husband's Production Company. After she sold it and built Secret Passions, they became friends. It was Megan's idea to let Ayesa use the padding that actresses use in order to look pregnant on a movie. "Anyway, we haven't done it for months."

"Must be that he's still hung up on the death of Bulma." Megan stated not knowing her friend's involvement of her 'death'. "Didn't he ask to marry you already?"

"No. I am giving him sometime first to get used to handling the company. At least he's not just sitting his ass all day moping over Bulma's death." True. Vegeta had done nothing so she demanded that he do his share on handling the company. For some reason he just nodded and she took her time to teach him. Surprisingly, he learned fast and even shared several ideas that helped the company. "I am actually amazed with his ideas."

"But it isn't enough, right? Lately, there's been lack of investors."

"I know but I am sure that we will pick it up. Vegeta suggested that we expand to male population as well."

"I think that's good. However, can you have your designers to come up with unique ideas for men?"

"I guess so. It shouldn't be a problem. The decline in our revenue isn't much to think about really. We are still number one in Japan so there isn't any thing we should worry about." Ayesa confidently said.

"I hope you're right." Megan just stated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Not once did Bulma leave Vegeta's thoughts. The death of his wife was so hard for him. He barely sleeps. He barely eats. He no longer trains. So when Ayesa offered that he become her Vice President, Vegeta readily agreed. Not that he wanted to but just to alleviate his attention from his wife.

Looking outside through the window of his office, his thoughts dwelled to his son. Vegeta hadn't seen him for a while now. He wished he could but knowing the anger of Dr Brief and his wife against him, he is not ready yet. They may not be as strong as he but damn if they words against him weren't true. And Trunks would probably be better off without him. Perhaps he loathes him after he caused his mother's death.

Several times he thought of collecting the Dragon Balls and wish to go back to the day before he met Ayesa. Just so he could undo his mistakes. So that he could show his wife that he cares for her. That he loves her- though he just admitted it to his self after her death. But that would be cheating and he would always know what he did. No. He caused these problems and he should face the consequences- even though it meant the death of the only person who cared and loved him.

Perhaps this is really his destiny- to be alone. Sure Ayesa is there but he doesn't even want her anymore. There was a time when he thought she's the one he could spend his lifetime with but it was a moment of insanity on his end. Back in the time when he thought that Bulma was dictating his life. That they shared the same misery and should be together. But Vegeta missed something- Kami gave him Bulma to show him the light. To end his misery. To get him to be better. To let him be what he could have been had Frieza not destroyed him- a man.

But he had to be stupid. He had to let go of his light to remain in darkness. And now, his fate would be to remain in darkness forever.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
